


What Do You Desire?

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am in a CRISIS, Lucifer?, SuperCorp, What the fuck is crisis doing, based off my single successful tweet, give me some supercorp in crisis PLeASE, lucifer asks kara what she desires, sara and ava placed a bet, stupid one shot, what do you desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: Harbinger sent Sara, Ava, Alex and Kara to Earth 6 to find one final ally in their fight against the Anti-Monitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> give me a couple days i'll do one with lena as well

“Why the hell would Harbinger send us here?” Alex grumbled, stepping out of the way of a very drunk man as he stumbled out the door. 

The music was obnoxiously loud, the entire venue shaking under the sheer volume. Blinding lights flickered along, amping up the already wild crowd. It was just like every other night club, drunk people horribly dancing to the music as sober people wondered why they were still single while watching from the booths. 

“We’re moments away from fighting for the fate of the Multiverse and one of our key allies is supposed to be here? Really?” Ava agreed with a disgusted look as someone darted to the bathroom looking rather green. “He supposedly has god-like strength, skills beyond belief. What kind of man like that spends his time here?”

“She could have at least gave us a description,” Kara scanned the surroundings but no one stood out as particularly important. “It’s like finding a drunk person in a bar.” 

Sara rolled her eyes at the stiff agents and sat down at the bar, motioning for the bartender to pour her a drink, “You guys are too uptight, John said he would find us. We might as well enjoy things before everything goes to shit.”

“Not that I would ever want him to tag along, but wouldn’t it have been easier for John to have come if he knew who we were looking for?” Ava inquired, sitting next to her girlfriend. She kept her head down, rigid in her movements as she kept alert for any sign of their potential ally.

“I’m not even going to begin to try and understand Harbinger’s thought process,” Alex commented, sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting to spring into action. “Have you seen some of the people she’s gathered?”

“Hey, my team may lack a certain… Cohesive strength but we still manage to come through,” Sara joked, trying, and failing, to lighten the mood. 

“I just want to get this over with. Maybe these insanely stressful crossovers will be put to an end if we defeat the Anti-Monitor,” Kara replied half-heartedly. She would admit, her attention wasn’t exactly on the crisis at hand. It should be, but her mind kept going back to her friends on her Earth that were at risk. As was the fate of billions of people.

“Someone’s very enthusiastic to go to war,” Sara downed her shot instantly. Kara cast a worried glance her way, “Don’t worry, it takes a lot more than this to get me tipsy.”

Ava laughed and gave a reassuring nod, “Trust me. Even drunk she’s still a capable fighter.”

“I’m really worried about the Multiverse,” Alex murmured just so that Kara could hear, “I mean, reaching out to random people throughout how many different Earths? What makes them so special? We should be working with who we have and figure out a plan to utilize our strengths.”

“Harbinger said everyone will have a part to play, all we can do is play ours,” Kara shrugged simply. It was a lot easier said than done. She caught the eye of a scruffy man with soulless dark eyes, dressed in a suave black suit that was a little too fancy for this sort of seating. 

“Looks like we’ve caught someone’s attention,” Ava commented dryly. She made no effort to hide the disdain in her voice. By the annoyed look on Alex’s face, it appeared she shared that sediment. She followed their gaze, finding a well-dressed man that screamed trouble judging by his confident stride and sheer chaotic energy.

“Yeah, that’s definitely not him. He doesn’t look like the sort of demon Constantine described,” Sara said, raising an eyebrow as he approached the group of women.

“You lot look like you’re a tad out of place,” he said with a flirtatious smirk, “Can I assist you with anything?”

“No, thanks. We’re looking for someone and I doubt you’re him,” Alex glared at him, eyes dark with distrust.

“Oh, dear what do we have here? Why don’t I buy you a drink to take the edge off, love?” He focused his attention on Alex. 

Kara and Sara couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re barking up the wrong tree there.” 

“Oh, my apologies dear,” Lucifer respectfully bowed his head. Sara protectively placed a hand on Ava’s lap as if claiming her territory.

It was just Kara left for him to try and chat up, “What about you? Would you care for a drink?”

Kara sighed heavily, feeling her patience start to wane, “I don’t mean to be rude, but no.”

“Is she always like this? It’s almost as if she’s afraid to have a little fun,” he questioned Alex with a little smirk poking at the edge of his mouth.

“Yes,” Alex said shortly. She couldn’t help but poke a little fun at Kara apparently because she added, “My sister has always had a hard time letting go. She’s hit a bit of a rocky patch in the relationship territory.”

“Oh really?” Lucifer was even more intrigued by her response.

“Thanks, Alex. Please, tell this strange man all of my issues,” Kara snapped, jaw clenching as Lucifer folded his arms and looked at her with curiosity gleaming in his coal eyes. 

“I’ve got a couple people I can hook you up with after all this is over,” Sara offered a little too willingly. “Now that I’m a kept woman.”

“She slept with Constantine and Oliver, I wouldn’t trust her type of men, Kara,” Ava added with an affectionate wink, “Although her type of girls seem to be pretty solid.” Alex laughed nervously, anxiously running a hand through her hair. Ava was never going to let either Sara or Alex forget about their one night stand, and usually Kara would join in on the teasing but her heart just wasn’t in it.

Kara could have sworn she heard him sharply intake air at the mention of Constantine, but she could also have been imagining it, “You three are impossible, we came here for one reason, not to set me up with some random guy.”

“I thought we had chemistry, dear. I am curious though, why are you here?” He inquired, his eyes flickering down the row of women. “You don’t seem to fit in with this crowd. Well, she may, but not the rest of you,” he dipped his head to Sara who was chugging another shot.

“Chemistry?” Kara snorted, biting her tongue to stop the rush of harsh words ready to follow. “You must be blind.” Something about his tense gaze made Kara writhe, her skin crawling as if he was a spider underneath her skin. 

“I have a certain… feel for these things, love,” Lucifer smiled devilishly. “Maybe I can help you find what you’re here for?” He was solely talking to Kara now. 

“No, I don’t think you can. You could help me by leaving us alone,” Kara said stubbornly, holding back the temptation to blast him away with one powerful clap. After all, this wasn’t her Earth. There may not even be any Earth’s left after this so who cared about a secret identity? 

“If not that then, maybe I can help in another way,” his eyes glittered with mischief, “Tell me, what is it you desire?”

It was like something else took control, her mind went completely blank when she tried to fire back. She opened her mouth to tell him to promptly fuck off, but her brain had other plans. 

“Lena Luthor,” Kara said matter-of-factly with such surprising confidence as if this was statement she said every day. Just because she thought it didn’t mean she said it.

Well that wasn’t what she expected to come out, let alone for the response from her companions. Alex promptly fell off the chair in a fit of laughter, the same minute as she saw Ava reluctantly hand Sara twenty dollars.

She was completely confused and had no idea where those words even came from, “I, er- that’s…” Her entire body felt like it was lit ablaze, lungs burning as if she was inhaling kryptonite. 

“Oh? And what do you want with this Lena Luthor?” Lucifer flashed a charasmic grin. He was having too much fun in her torture.

She was a puppet, at someone else's whim and control as they leaking her innermost secrets out to the world, “Everything, anything. To hold her, to love her, too-” Kara managed to gain control before the impulse came back even stronger, “sleep with her.”

At this point, Alex was clenching her stomach as her laughing grew uncontrollable, tears streamed down her face. Sara gave her an approving nod and a satisfied grin as Ava huffed at her loss of twenty bucks. 

“Really, Alex? How old are you?” Kara growled at her sister as she struggled to calm herself down. 

“Call me childish, but the fact that you actually said it…” Alex took a second to wipe away her tears, "I can't believe I got to hear you say you want to fuck Lena."

"I didn't say I wanted to-" She said defensively before it something occurred to her. “Wait, you knew?” Kara’s heart abruptly stopped, “Is it that obvious?” She had always thought she hid her feelings well, but apparently not.

“Kara, sweetheart, we all knew. Just seeing you around Lena for five minutes-” Sara said sympathetically. “It was pretty damn obvious.” 

“Well, now that that’s out of the way we can get down to business,” Lucifer winked at Kara, who was frozen and struggling to breathe. What just happened? Sure, things were rough now with Lena, especially now that she was being dragged into the crisis that was unfolding. 

“Business?” Ava blinked, blank at what he was talking about.

“There’s only one man I knew that would have such… colorful friends as yourself. John Constantine, is that right?” His smooth accent sparked an inner desire in Kara to punch him square in the chest. 

“You’re… him. The man Harbinger sent us to find,” Sara confirmed, baffled that this narcissistic man was a key component in saving the multiverse.

“Not a man, love. The devil,” Lucifer said with a sick smile. Now she really needed to punch him.


	2. Lucifer strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucifer finds lena before Kara can

“Excuse me,” Lena slipped by a man in an all too tight red spandex suit who was worriedly talking to two virtually identical men. One was in a suit that appeared vaguely like Superman that she knew, the other man wore a huge bulky suit with wires holding it together.

The ship was overflowing with superheroes of every caliber, most of whom she couldn’t name even if she cared too. Just because her relationship with Kara was rocky, Lena didn’t have to be grateful for shoving her onto the Waverider with a bunch of people she didn’t know and go onto missions without so much as a goodbye. Lena didn’t really have a choice when Kara dragged her closest family aboard the rudimentary timeship, it was impossible to say no to Kara, regardless of the contempt Lena felt. 

If it were up to her, she would have stayed home. But here she was, hiding in the lab away from the absurd amount of people. How many Clark’s were there on this ship? Seven?  
One particular person had already gotten under her skin, a level headed and all too careless sporting an obnoxiously goth black suit with the most horrendous pink hair that went by the moncure ‘Batwoman’. Apparently Kara and Batwoman bonded about a year ago, something about the first Monitor attack where they met on Earth-1. 

Honestly, some of these names were ridiculous. The Atom? The Flash? Green Arrow? An unusual group of young adults that went by the name Teen Titans had recently boarded, recruited by a crew that deemed themselves ‘Legends’. Lena retreated to an isolated corner of the lab, messing around on Gideon’s interface for some form of entertainment. Nia and Kelly were busy chatting away to a woman in a gold costume with a unique amulet necklace, Brainy was extremely fascinated with Gideon and how the Waverider appeared to be a building block for the Legion’s timeship.

And Kara was gone, gathering one final crucial ally according to women a conservative blue armored suit. Along with her she took Alex and two other women (Lena could have sworn they were Legends). 

This was her first real glimpse of Kara’s life, Lena had yet to see the super hero aspect. She had only been exposed to DEO sanctioned raids, it hadn’t occurred to her that there were other powered people out there that weren’t aliens. More interestingly, there were a fair share of regular people with adequate skills like archery and physical combat that were preparing to face an unimaginable enemy.  
Being here with dozens of other heroes was claustrophobic and worrying, the incoming threat must be more serious than she realized. Who knew how many of them would even make it out alive? 

Maybe that was why Kara insisted she come along, just in case the worst happened? Lena would be safe on the ship due to some time limbo theory according to the ship’s AI. She pushed the thought aside, refusing to let the thought linger that something bad was even plausible.

Lena told herself repeatedly that Kara was a Kryptonian, the only thing that could hurt her was Kryptonite. She’ll be fine, she had to be. Just because Lena was mad didn’t mean she didn’t care if Kara got hurt. 

“Interesting sort, aren’t they?” A thick British accent purred over her shoulder. She whirled around, surprised to see that it wasn’t a man dressed in a ridiculous custom in a tiresome attempt to hide their identity, but in a smooth black suit and a bright red tie. A more mundane approach, but judging by his all-too-knowing grin Lena already hated him. 

“Yes, but there is sort of the catch, right? Ordinary people aren’t gifted extraordinary abilities,” Lena replied simply. She glanced around for anyone that would help her out of this conversation, but no one was paying attention to her. For once she was surrounded by people that didn’t know or care that she was a Luthor for there were far more pressing concerns.

He chuckled, a shimmer of interest flickered behind his dark gaze, “You are right, it takes a certain person to take up the position of a hero. But you must be somebody if you’re here.”

“Compared to the people on this ship? No, I'm nobody,” she growled shortly. On her Earth, she was comfortable with her influence and position, but she didn’t know if she had an Earth to go back too once this was all over.

“Love, I refuse to believe that you’re a nobody. From what I can tell, every single person here is important in the survival of humankind,” he turned serious for a fleeting second, “So you’re important to someone here if I’m not mistaken. If it was not Harbinger that brought you, someone else felt justified in doing so.”

Lena didn't respond, conflicted by the swell of affection that was followed by a crash of shame toward the person who had brought her here. She hated that Kara dragged her on the ship, but what she hated even more was that she was grateful. Lena should have been mad, she was still boiling about the bomb of a secret Lex dropped on her.  
Still, Kara deemed her worthy enough to save? There had to be others though that she cared for that could have replaced her, right?

"So do you have any special abilities?" The man asked, once more trying to pry open a conversation.

"Not unless you count the countless bodies left in my family's wake," Lena hissed coldly, “And what about you? You don’t look particularly special.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, almost as if she was inviting him to show off his abilities. She saw Kara approach from behind him, accompanied by her sister and the two women she left with. The sight of her friend ignited a feeling of relief accompanied by a reassuring rush of warmth. 

She couldn’t catch Kara’s gaze, it seemed like she was avoiding her instead. The shorter blonde woman shot her girlfriend a sly grin, although she wasn’t remotely as bemused as Alex appeared. Kara, on the other hand, had the little crease between her brow that hinted at her inner turmoil. 

“Well my dear,” his slick voice reminded her of Lex, although far more charming. Annoyingly charming and he damn well knew it. “My name is Lucifer Morningstar.”

He acted like that was a completely normal thing to say, she certainly wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction at showing her confusion, “And?”

“That doesn’t startle you? The literal Devil is standing in front of you and that’s all you have to say?” Lucifer frowned in disappointment, “You are an interesting one, Miss Luthor.”

She would ask how he knew her name, but if he really was the Devil than of course Lucifer would know. “I’m on a timeship with a man that is the embodiment of lightning, reformed assassins and a green man that can turn into animals. Nothing surprises me anymore.” 

“That’s cute,” his voice was as smooth as velvet.

Lena lifted her head, growing weary of this ‘Lucifer’,”Excuse me?”

“You’re surrounded by all these fascinating people and you’ve isolated yourself already without even trying to get to know anyone else. It may be the end times, love, but open up to new experiences once and a while, yeah?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“My family doesn’t have the best relationship with super-people,” Lena growled cautiously, tightening her jaw as Kara’s nose flared ever so slightly. “So it’s just best I stay away.”

He stared down at her, she blinked in surprise to see sympathy brimming through the darkness, “But you’re here for someone, right? You could have stayed if you were going to be this miserable.”

Lena folded her arms tightly against her chest, “I don’t think she really gave me an option.” She couldn’t look at him anymore, partially because Kara and Alex glanced at each other and then at her. 

“Are you just telling yourself that to make yourself feel better?” Lucifer held her gaze evenly. 

Lena's chest grow tight as she snipped back, “By all means, tell a Kryptonian no and see where that gets you.”

“The one I’ve met seems more like a puppy than a pit bull,” he replied with a dry laugh, “Maybe you’re afraid, not of her but of something within you.”

Her jaw clenched tightly, letting loose on her temper to snap back, “You don’t know me at all, Mr. Morningstar. I can’t imagine why you’re so invested on why I’m here-”

“Oh I know why you’re here, I just want you to say it,” he interrupted her with a sleek smile. 

“Say what?” Lena was puzzled, he didn’t know her conflict with Kara. Or that she didn’t argue with Kara when she essentially begged Lena to join her on the Waverider. The urgency in her voice, the tears welling up that made her baby blue eyes even harder to resist. 

“Answer me one thing, than I’ll leave you alone,” Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at Kara for some reason.

“Walk away now Lena,” Kara warned, her voice trembling slightly. Lena wanted to listen to Kara, she was never worried without reason. At this point though, fuck Kara, if she was truly worried that she would drag Lucifer away. She was a Kryptonian after all, she had all the power in the world.

Maybe deep down she wanted to hear what Lena had to say?

“Go for it,” Lena replied to Lucifer, finally managing to catch Kara’s attention. Her eyes widened in horror, mouth ajar as if she tried to force out another warning.

“Say what’s on your mind, love. Deep within your heart, past the lies you’ve been telling yourself,” His voice was calm and commanding, kind of melted away. Lucifer stared down at her, leaning closer Lena as he eagerly waited for her answer like a vulture waiting to pounce on carrion. “For once, Miss Luthor, be honest and tell me what you desire.”

By the time her brain processed the question and to decipher what he meant, something slipped through her barrier. Lena had no control over her voice, something tapped into her innermost thoughts that she worked too hard to suppress. All wasted because of some British jerk that wanted to flex his power.

“I…” She bit down on her tongue, scrambling to hold back the secret she knew was about to emerge. Her heart sank, the words bursting from her mouth felt like needles as they traveled through her throat and out for the public to hear, “I hate that I love Kara.” Her gaze fell to the floor, refusing to even look in her direction.

“Oh? Why is that?” He insisted, encouraging an unwilling response from Lena once more.

“Because she lied to me for years. I should hate her, of course I’m angry but not even remotely as pissed as I should be. I understand why she kept it, but I can’t help how I feel. Lex tried to destroy me by using your secret, but he didn’t know how I felt… how I feel,” Lena’s voice was a throbbing whisper as she turned to Kara, “How I only grew to love you more after you told me. The more I thought about what you gave up being Supergirl, I felt my anger slipping away.”

Crickets, or more the steady rumble of the timeship. Lena’s stomach felt like it was boiling cement that could solidify at any moment. Even Lucifer was caught unaware, words seemed to be lost to him.

“Now that you’ve had your fun, let us see what Harbinger has for you to do,” the smaller woman dragged Lucifer away like a toddler throwing a fit. Alex and the other woman, Ava, followed Sara after a reluctant exchange of glances. 

“Why did you say anything?” Kara spoke first after a couple excruciating seconds of Lena waiting for some sort of response.

“I could ask you the same,” Lena responded without giving it a second thought, wincing as hurt flashed across Kara’s face, “But now I understand. You’ve given up so much, you sent away someone you cared for to save Earth. Than you had to watch him come back with a wife? Fearlessly fought against Reign and Lex and countless other threats while trying to balance a regular life. I was so mad, so unbelievably angry that you lied to me, the person that had never failed me-”

“But I did. I could have told you sooner, I should have and I wanted too. But there was always a threat, there was never a good time to just sprout this sort of thing on you,” the whites of her eyes grew bloodshot, “I was protecting myself. I couldn’t lose another person I love, because if I told you, it made it real.” Tears started to well in Kara’s eyes, Lena’s heart shattered. She couldn’t handle it when Kara cried, it was such a rare occurrence for such a bubbly person. 

Lena couldn’t help but feel she was missing a part of a conversation, “Real? We’ve been close friends for years. Me knowing would have certainly changed things, but it didn’t put me in anymore danger than I put myself in.” 

Kara released a staggered breath as if holding back more than tears, “When I lost Mon-el, it killed me. I didn’t want to be Kara Danvers anymore, because Kara was supposed to be normal and human. At that point, it wasn’t for me and I felt like it never could. Until you. I would be satisfied being just Kara if it meant that I still had you.”

She never realized how important her friendship was to Kara until just now. “You’re friendship has meant the entire world to me, you know that, right? I don’t want whatever Lucifer made me say to change that, because I can’t do this without you,” Lena murmured gently.

“You’re missing the point,” Kara smiled feebly, roping Lena into a close embrace. This hug felt different than those before, there were no more secrets left between them anymore. Yeah, Kara knew how she felt now and while it hadn’t been in the most desirable way, at least it wasn’t weighing her down anymore. 

“Am I?” She whispered, giving into Kara’s comforting presence. Kara sighed heavily, not yet bringing herself to respond. 

Lena mulled her words over a couple dozen times, trying to point out what point she was apparently missing. She knew Kara loved her, but never once considered it would be in the same way. Kara had a thing for self proclaimed heroes, self-centered assholes that never appreciated there. 

“See, Lucifer and I had a little chat, before we knew he was the demon we were looking for,” Kara said sheepishly, “My love for you has transitioned far past anyone had ever expected, let alone me.”

“Is it because-”

“No, it’s not because you’re a Luthor you gobber, it’s because you’re unbelievably strong and persistent. You don’t let anything get to you, you’ve proceeded to astound me at every turn. Is it so hard to believe that I love you too?” Kara finished in a single breath. 

“I guess not,” Lena admitted, “If we survive this, we have a lot of talking to do apparently.”

“Trust me, when I have someone to fight for, there is not a single obstacle in this universe that can defeat me.”

**Author's Note:**

> wouldn't that be dandy if they did something like this though? bc it would be fucking amazing


End file.
